nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Calendario ebraico
Il calendario ebraico (הלוח העברי) è un calendario lunisolare, cioè calcolato su base sia solare che lunare. L'anno è composto di 12 o 13 mesi di 29 o 30 giorni ciascuno. Le festività ebraiche sono definite in relazione al calendario ebraico: poiché alcune di queste sono legate strettamente alla stagione, esse devono cadere nella stagione giusta. I nomi dei mesi del calendario ebraico derivano dalla lingua col calcolo nel confronto babilonese, con il quale gli ebrei vennero in contatto anche nel VI secolo a.C. Originariamente la durata dei mesi non era stabilita in anticipo, ma l'inizio di ogni mese veniva fissato tramite l'osservazione diretta della Luna nuova; nel 358 il sommo sacerdote Hillel II codificò un sistema matematico che fissa l'inizio dei mesi e la durata degli anni in base a regole di calcolo precise e immutabili. Il calendario ebraico è oggi il calendario ufficiale dello Stato d'Israele. Fonti esegetiche ebraiche La tradizione ebraica elabora l'immaginario e la simbologia - sono comunque anche realistici considerandone l'esistenza - relativi ai fondamenti del proprio calendario lunisolare entro lo spazio testuale (cfr Esegesi ebraica e Pardes) segnato dalle fonti principali della Torah come Sapienza divina: la Torah scritta (canone ebraico delle scritture costituito dal Pentateuco, in generale i detti Libri Profetici e/o altri come per esempio il Libro dei Salmi, il Libro di Ester, ecc: vedi appunto Tanakh) e la Torah orale (Talmud, Midrash ed altri). Questa scrittura e questa oralità della tradizione sono legate tra loro dalla medesima relazione che lega un testo al suo commento tramite la rivelazione divina e lo studio della Torah.. L’immaginario di partenza è quello offerto dal racconto biblico (Torah scritta) in cui il sole e la luna sono presentati entro l’"eco-nomia" generale di un mito cosmogonico (cfr Mosè e Giosuè): L’interpretazione talmudica (Torah orale) si fa carico di questo testo amplificandone la narrazione in maniera tale da spostarla dal piano mitologico a quello simbolico . Tale spostamento permette di chiarire il rapporto del popolo di Israele con la propria concezione del Creatore e del "mondo" che ne scaturisce: I maestri del Talmud trattano la contraddizione rilevata come una piega del testo che cela qualcosa di “non detto”. Sotto questa piega la luna "sta questionando" sul criterio con cui il Creatore prende le sue decisioni . Vuole sapere quale sia mai la sua cifra e il suo ruolo, cosa la distingua nel creato e dal suo Creatore. Il rimpicciolimento della luna non è una punizione, ma l’unica possibile risposta ad una domanda di verità del tutto legittima. Tuttavia la sproporzione tra la correttezza della domanda, rivolta dalla creatura al suo Creatore, e l"’infelicità" comportata dalla risposta ricevuta, ricorda e testimonia il modo del Creatore ad offrire delle compensazioni: La risposta offerta dal Creatore costituisce una consolazione: la luna viene considerata per il popolo ebraico anche per le ricorrenze ebraiche e per Rosh Chodesh (cfr Diaspora ebraica e Sinedrio). Questo destino di fallimento riguarda a maggior ragione la successiva compensazione etica (cfr Zaddiq) fondata sull'analogia luna-Israele e esplicata nel richiamo ai giusti di Israele (patriarchi, profeti e re) (cfr Era messianica e Tetragramma biblico). L’inconsolabilità della luna (Israele) coinvolge il creatore stesso nell'imperfezione del creato. Anch'esso è costretto a prendersi le proprie responsabilità. Il prezzo dell’atto creativo consiste nella rinuncia ad una prima perfezione, pur con riverenza alla Sua (di Dio onnipotenza e nella Sua sottoscrizione quasi in termini di un contratto (cfr Torah e Tiqqun). A tal proposito la torah orale si esprime anche in un altro passo: In questo testo il rispecchiarsi di Israele nella Luna fa sì che l'opposizione sole-luna richiami quella Giacobbe-Esaù (Genesi 25-33). Per la tradizione ebraica Esaù è il simbolo di quelle potenze imperiali (Assiria, Babilonia, Impero Macedone, Impero Romano, Impero Cristiano)Cohen D. Gerson, Esaù as a symbol in early medieval thought, in Alexander Altman, Jewish Medieval and Reinassance Studies 36, Cambridge University Press 1967, pp.19-48. Reprinted in G. D. Cohen, Studies in the Variety of Rabbinic Cultures, Philadelpia-New York, The Jewish pubblication society, 1991, pp. 243-269 che, come il sole, sorgono e tramontano una dopo l’altra, oscurando con la propria luce quella di tutti gli altri astri. Giacobbe/Israele è invece un "popolo lunare" che si oppone agli altri popoli senza negarli (cfr comunque anche Benedizione del sole, Libro di Giosuè e Qiddush haLevanah). Il ciclo degli anni Il calendario ebraico è basato sul ciclo metonico di 19 anni divisi tra normali (peshutim) ed embolismici (meubbarim) nei quali viene aggiunto un tredicesimo mese. Gli anni embolismici sono il 3º, il 6º, l' 8º. l'11º, il 14º, il 17º ed il 19º anno del ciclo. Se ne ricava che il ciclo è composto di 12 anni di 12 mesi (144 mesi) e da sette anni di 13 mesi (91 mesi) per complessivi 235 mesi lunari. Il tredicesimo mese si chiama Adar Sheni. Il mese lunare dura circa 29 giorni, 12 ore, 44 minuti e 3 secondi (il valore usato per i calcoli è 29 giorni, 12 ore e 793/1080 di ora, con uno scarto di pochi decimi di secondo). L'anno solare, invece, dura circa 365 giorni, 5 ore, 48 minuti e 46 secondi. Da questo deriva che nell'arco di un anno il calendario lunare di 12 mesi resta indietro di circa 10 giorni e 21 ore rispetto a quello solare. Alternando anni di 12 e 13 mesi come specificato, però, si riesce a compensare quasi esattamente la differenza: lo scarto tra 19 anni solari e 235 mesi lunari è appena di 2 ore e 5 minuti circa, pari a circa 7 minuti per anno. Oggi si sa che la velocità della Luna è in continuo, anche se infinitesimale, aumento con una conseguente riduzione del periodo lunare: questo introduce un'ulteriore fonte di errore. Il ciclo dei mesi Come per gli anni anche i mesi possono avere durate differenti per compensare l'errore presente nella durata del ciclo lunare. Vi sono, quindi, i mesi completi (di 30 giorni) e quelli mancanti (di 29 giorni): in genere essi si alternano, ma vi sono delle eccezioni. La sequenza dei mesi del calendario ebraico è la seguente: * Tishrì (30 giorni): sett-ott; * Cheshvan (29 o 30 giorni): ott-nov; * Kislev (29 o 30 giorni): nov-dic; * Tevet (29 giorni): dic-genn; * Shevat (30 giorni): genn-febb; * Adar (29 o 30 giorni): febb-mar; * (Adar Shenì) (29 giorni) ... * Nisan (30 giorni): mar-apr; * Iyar (29 giorni): apr-magg: * Sivan (30 giorni): magg-giu; * Tammuz (29 giorni): giu-lug; * Av (30 giorni): lug-ag; * Elul (29 giorni): ag-sett. Il mese di Adar Sheni - detto anche Veadar - manca negli anni normali ed è presente negli anni embolismici. I mesi di Cheshvan e Kislev variano di durata a seconda del tipo di anno. Gli anni normali possono durare 353, 354 o 355 giorni; gli anni embolismici 383, 384 o 385. Il ciclo di 19 anni può durare da 6939 a 6942 giorni. Il calendario ebraico si ripete esattamente dopo un ciclo di 689.472 anni, pari a 251.827.457 giorni. La durata media dell'anno è quindi di circa 365,2468 giorni (365 giorni, 5 ore, 55 minuti e 25 secondi): la deviazione rispetto all'anno solare medio è di circa 6 minuti e 39 secondi, quindi il calendario ebraico rimane indietro di un giorno rispetto all'anno solare ogni circa 216 anni (per confronto, il calendario giuliano perde un giorno ogni 128 anni, quello gregoriano ogni 3323 anni). Il dì e la notte Secondo il calendario ebraico, e l'ebraismo in generale, il giorno inizia con il tramonto. Nei primi versi della Genesi, infatti, si recita: Da qui si deduce che l'inizio del tempo fosse nell'oscurità e terminasse con il sopraggiungere della nuova oscurità. L'istante esatto del tramonto è definito come il momento in cui il cielo è diventato abbastanza scuro perché vi si vedano tre stelle (evidentemente questa definizione può essere utilizzata in pratica soltanto quando il cielo non è coperto da nuvole). I giorni della settimana, nel calendario ebraico, non hanno nomi particolari ma vengono indicati con i numerali, dove il sabato viene considerato contemporaneamente il primo e l'ultimo giorno (giorno 0 o 7º) L'anno sabbatico Ogni sette anni cade un anno sabbatico, ovvero un anno durante il quale i campi devono essere lasciati a riposo, i crediti ed i debiti vengono annullati, gli schiavi ebrei recuperano la libertà. Questa usanza deriva da due passi della Torah: ed ancora Il giubileo Oltre all'anno sabbatico, un altro anno particolare è comandato: il giubileo. Ogni 50 anni la "libertà" viene restituita a tutti i "servi", le proprietà tornano in mano agli originali padroni (l'Halakhah risulta chiara ed è precisa) e i campi vengono lasciati riposare come nell'anno sabbatico. Questo precetto è descritto nel Levitico: Il capodanno Secondo il calendario ebraico esistono 3 occorrenze di Capodanno ognuna con un significato diverso. Il Capodanno, così come lo si considera nella cultura occidentale, si identifica con la festa di Rosh haShana che cade il primo giorno di Tishrì. Questo primo capodanno introduce ai dieci giorni penitenziali che precedono lo Yom Kippur durante i quali il popolo ebraico prende coscienza del proprio comportamento nell'anno precedente invocando la grazia al Signore. Un secondo capodanno cade il 15 di Shevat, in occasione di Tu BiShvat, il capodanno degli alberi che ha un richiamo prevalente all'anno agricolo. Il terzo capodanno, che cade il giorno 14 del mese di Nisan, la festa di Pesach, considerato come il capodanno religioso. È infatti con l'uscita del popolo ebraico dall'Egitto che si forma una vera coscienza religiosa ebraica. Numerazione degli anni Il calendario ebraico conta gli anni a partire dalla presunta data della creazione, che in base alle indicazioni della Bibbia è stata calcolata dalla tradizione rabbinica al 3760 a.C. Precisamente l'anno 1 inizia il 6 ottobre 3761 a.C.; la creazione viene posta al 25 Elul o 25 Adar di tale anno (22 settembre o 29 marzo 3760 a.C.). Perciò ad esempio nel settembre dell'anno gregoriano 2010 inizia l'anno ebraico 5771. (Bisogna tener conto che non esiste l'anno zero.) Esempio di calcolo A titolo di esempio calcoliamo la data del capodanno (1 Tishri) che cade nell'anno gregoriano 2006. L'anno ebraico corrispondente è il 5767 (=2006+3761). Si utilizzano le seguenti regole: * ogni mese lunare ha la durata di 29 giorni, 12 ore e 793 parti (1 ora = 1080 parti). * la luna nuova che inizia l'anno ebraico 1 cadde 5 ore e 204 parti dopo il tramonto, convenzionalmente fissato alle 18:00 (ora di Gerusalemme). Occorre quindi calcolare il numero di mesi trascorsi dal capodanno dell'1 (6 ottobre 3761 a.C.) a quello del 5767. In questi 5766 anni ci sono stati 303 cicli metonici completi, più nove anni del 304.esimo ciclo (19×303 = 5757). Di questi ultimi nove anni, tre (il 3º, il 6º e l'8º) avevano 13 mesi, gli altri 12. Quindi il numero totale di mesi è: 303×235 + 3×13 + 6×12 = 71316 (235 è il numero di mesi del ciclo metonico). Moltiplicato questo numero per la durata del mese sopra indicata, e aggiungendo l'orario del punto di partenza (la prima luna nuova), si ottiene che la luna nuova che dà inizio all'anno 5767 cade esattamente 2106004 giorni dopo il 6 ottobre 3761 a.C., un'ora e 672 parti dopo il tramonto. Dobbiamo quindi calcolare a quale data del calendario gregoriano corrisponde. A questo scopo calcoliamo il numero dei giorni trascorsi dal 6 ottobre 3761 a.C. al 6 ottobre 2006: * anzitutto contiamo 365 giorni per ciascun anno. * quindi calcoliamo quanti anni bisestili ci sono stati in questo intervallo: ** 940 negli anni avanti Cristo, il primo nel 3757 a.C., l'ultimo nell'1 a.C. (il 3761 a.C. fu bisestile, ma poiché il 29 febbraio viene prima del 6 ottobre non deve essere contato). ** 498 negli anni dopo Cristo, il primo nel 4, l'ultimo nel 2004 (tenendo conto che secondo la regola del calendario gregoriano, il 1700, il 1800 e il 1900 non sono bisestili). * infine sottraiamo i 10 giorni di correzione dal calendario giuliano a quello gregoriano. Quindi: 365×5766 + 940 + 498 - 10 = 2106018 Confrontando questo numero con quello precedente, vediamo che il 6 ottobre del 2006 segue di 14 giorni la luna nuova del mese di Tishri, che quindi cade il 22 settembre. Ora, il capodanno viene fissato in base a queste regole: * se la luna nuova cade entro il mezzogiorno (come in questo caso), il capodanno è il giorno della luna nuova, altrimenti è il giorno successivo. * se il capodanno così determinato cade di domenica, mercoledì o venerdì, va spostato al giorno seguente. Nel nostro caso il 22 settembre 2006 è un venerdì, quindi questa regola va applicata. * se la data del capodanno successivo risultasse cadere 356 giorni dopo, quello presente si sposta in avanti di due giorni (gli anni di 12 mesi possono essere lunghi solo 353, 354 o 355 giorni). Questo può accadere soltanto se esso cade di martedì (per brevità evitiamo di riportare qui la dimostrazione), quindi nel nostro caso non si applica. * se la durata dell'anno precedente risultasse di 382 giorni, il capodanno si sposta in avanti di un giorno (gli anni di 13 mesi possono essere lunghi solo 383, 384 o 385 giorni). Nel nostro caso l'anno precedente ha 12 mesi (è il nono del ciclo metonico) quindi questa regola non si applica. Risultato finale: il capodanno ebraico del 5767 cade sabato 23 settembre 2006. Date del capodanno ebraico * anno di 13 mesi. Note Voci correlate *Bar Mitzvah e Parashah *Benedizione della luna e Rosh Chodesh *Benedizione del sole *Festività ebraiche *Zmanim *Sefer Yetzirah *Sinedrio-Tempio di Gerusalemme *Yom Kippur, Shabbat, Yom Tov e Chol haMoed Altro: *Capodanno ebraici *Re d'Israele-Rosh haShanah *Pesach (Benedizione degli alberi) *Shavuot *Tu b'Shvat Anche: *Era messianica e Shekhinah *Diaspora-Diaspora ebraica Altri progetti di Wikipedia Collegamenti esterni * * Calendario ebraico perpetuo con riferimento alle feste ed alle ricorrenze * The Hebrew Calendar * Lunario perpetuo * Jewish Calendar with Halachic times date converter yeshiva.co/calendar/ Fonti * Categoria:Calendario ebraico Categoria:Festività ebraiche Categoria:Calendari Categoria:Retroterra culturale di Nostradamus